


Loneliness is Killer

by videogames18



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: The truth comes out to someone else





	Loneliness is Killer

Marcus was smoking his way through a pack of cigarettes, sitting on the edge of the roof swinging his legs back and forth. Alone like usual not wanting to be around all of the other students who hated his entire existence. He could usually feel the disgust by their dead stares and hard to miss weapons. So he felt forced to hide in the only place no one would likely bother him. And as he looked below his feet everything looked so much smaller and blurry as people went through their everyday lives. Not knowing that they were walking past a dangerous school for teaching kids the art of killing, oh how ignorant they all were.  
He knew he didn't belong with the other students at the school for the reason of not being the psycho killer they thought him to be. He was practically innocent, only tainted by something that he didn’t intend to happen. Which made it hard to try and act like he was the one who intentionally committed a crime like that. He wasn't that cruel enough to do something like that on purpose and knew he would never stoop that low ever again. But it seemed people hated him just as much thinking he was capable of killing innocent children or any other reason they had. Sometimes he wished he actually did kill all of those kids for the reason of having something in common with the others. There was no one he could admit that thought in fear of being killed himself or worse tortured in some way for just lying about his reputation. But then again the school was the only reason he was being protected from the police who were out looking for him. Besides, it's not like he had anywhere else to go without the need for some form of connections or friends, which he currently didn't have. If he stayed a little longer he would be able to eventually gain the knowledge to practically disappear if he wanted to.  
Things were just so fucked up right now that he felt lost once again in a sea of loneliness and shitty drugs. When he heard the door to the balcony open he turned to see who was ruining his self-destructive monologue. It was Billy, who looked a little freaked out at where he sat so close to the edge. With his green mohawk and a ratty old band shirt, only missing his usual teasing smirk as if he knew something you didn't. It was actually kind of funny seeing someone almost giving a shit about him for once in his life.  
“You gonna jump?”Billy teased trying to make a joke out of the situation even knowing it was a bad one at the time.  
“Maybe, I haven't decided yet, ”Marcus told him with a hint of a smile and moved off the edge and back on the ground not as carefully as he should have. The truth is he tried it once and it didn't work out, and round two was likely to have the same ending.  
“I knew I’d find you up here, ” Billy told him as he moved closer to Marcus to try and see what mood he was in. He seemed like his normal depressed and self-hating person so that seemed pretty normal to him. Billy didn't know if he was kidding about jumping or not and was still watching the dark-clouded boy carefully. Not knowing if he might have to grab onto the latest addition to the rat crew. Or if he would be too fast and jump before he gets a decent hold on him.  
“Oh really? Lucky you then I guess” Marcus took another drag against his cigarette and leaned against the brick wall trying to act like he was fine. Like he wasn't just hanging close to the edge over a minute ago. Maybe it would be a forgotten matter and he could just go inside and listen to some more sad music to make him feel a little better. It was the only other way he could drown out his current thoughts which were always a plus.  
“Cut the bullshit. What's wrong with you?”Billy asked as he moved to lean beside him clearly seeing right through him, maybe he wasn't that good of an actor as he thought.  
Marcus was surprised to be confronted on the issue he had in his mind all along and knew the truth was about to unravel.  
“I don't think you could handle what I have done so its best to just leave me alone right now and go. Or you might find out and end up hating me just as much as everyone else in this place.”Marcus admitted piercing the hard front he tried to put up. There was no way he could hide it now with having been stared down with Billy's blue eyes.  
“You know I'm here for you right? Besides I’ve never hated you, I actually think your kind of cool once you stop acting like such a dick all the time” Billy told him  
“It wasn't supposed to end up like this, ”Marcus told Billy with his brown eyes filled with regret and heart filled with grief.  
“What wasn't ?”Billy was curious what the other boy could do to make him so sad but didn't want to push him too hard. They were still on a roof after all and not the best place to confront a person.  
“The Sunset boys home” Marcus admitted with wet eyes and he was forced to wipe away the welling tears to try and go on and get it over with. He was just so tired of being the only person who knew the truth and was ready to get it all out.  
“I was just so sick of the abuse from my roommate that I tried to end it with the bomb. The scars he left on me have haunted me for the rest of my life and on my back. The bomb was supposed to hurt him with the slight chance of hurting me or end up killing us both, which was the plan. I never knew that it was going to lead to everyone else dying. If I knew it would have I wouldn't have ever done it at all. The whole reason I'm here in this school is based on a lie, everyone here thinks I'm a psycho killer, but I'm not. I never meant for any of it to happen” Marcus broke down finally and he could barely hold himself up anymore. At the end of his admission, he was shaking like a leaf having finally being able, to tell the truth.  
Billy was shocked to say was an underestimate because he thought Marcus actually did it on purpose which kind of frightened him a little bit about the boy. Now that he knew the truth he couldn't help but feel sympathy for how Marcus was dragged into a whole bigger mess. He knew that he would help him in any way that he could, even if it meant protecting him. Now he knew why Marcus was in such a difficult place constantly. No wonder Marcus felt the need to be on drugs all the time because he was trying to numb the pain he faced daily.  
“Hey that's not so bad,” Billy told Marcus trying to comfort him and reached over to offer the crying boy a hug to show he was there for him. That he would no longer be alone and have to deal with that burden in silence. He wouldn't allow for his new friend to go down the dark hill alone because he would be there as much as Marcus would let him.  
“Yes, it is, ”Marcus told him as he buried his face into Billy's neck trying to escape the pain and embarrassment of being so weak by crying in front of the other boy.  
“You said so yourself that it was an accident, so its an accident. We cant help the outcomes that come from our actions, we only hope for the best. You were in a hard place and felt forced with trying to have some kind of escape, even if it didn't work out like you wanted to. I promise that I won't tell anyone your secret at all, my lips are sealed. Now you got yourself a new friend and bodyguard whether you like it or not, because I’m not going to let you go in that dark place again” Billy promised and he made Marcus come out of hiding from his shirt and actually look up at him into his bright blue eyes to show that he meant every word. That this wasn't going to be the end of the road but just the beginning of a friendship based on trust.  
“Thank you, I’m sorry about the shirt,” Marcus said with a small smile as he dried away his tears roughly.  
“Its no problem, thank you for telling me,” Billy told him and he motioned for a cigarette which Marcus gladly gave one to him.  
“I guess now you know why I'm such a depressed asshole all the time,” Marcus said with a small laugh, he just wanted to seem tough so no one would think something was wrong with him. He was actually the opposite on the inside and Billy could now see that.  
“You couldn't fool me, and don't ever feel like you have to hide from me anymore,” Billy told him with a bump to Marcus's shoulder.  
Both boys stayed on the roof sharing favorite movies and exchanging cigarettes until the sun came up and were forced to go inside. Marcus left feeling a little less depressed and a little more relieved to have one less person to hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered what would happen if Billy was the one to find out about Marcus's Past.


End file.
